


A Fairy Story

by A_Game_of_Chase



Category: Justice League
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fairy Tales, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Game_of_Chase/pseuds/A_Game_of_Chase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU-a monster attacks the Polis of Gotham each day from sun up to sun set, but Gotham's deffenders are only able to fight by night.  The only solution is to call in a new hero, which in turn causes new complications for Gotham's Prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fairy Story

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at worldsfinest.comicslash under the penname Chen-chan 
> 
> Inspired by the song "A Fairy Story." Which is proof I read way to many Superbats fics.

Once upon a time there was a kingdom; no it was more of a city state, called Gotham. Now the city was ruled by two powerful entities. By day Gotham’s Prince (for, despite his seven children, he had not yet married, which was a requirement for the title king) ruled wisely and justly, while by night a fearsome being called the Batman was the last bastion of hope against the thieves and bandits and other scum that called Gotham’s night their home. The Batman was a powerful defender of the city, but the dark knight could only protect the realm by night, for by day he was in fact Prince Bruce.

Now there came a day when a monstrous beast came to the land and scoured the land day in and day in, but only by day, so Prince Bruce was unable to do anything against the beast. One night he came to the decision that, despite his hopes to defend his realm by himself as the Batman, he would have to call for the aid of another hero in banishing the beast.

So the Prince sent messengers far and wide begging for a defender against the monster.

Far away in the shining Empire of Metropolis, word reached a hero called the Superman. Fast and strong and able to fly, he was also incredibly handsome and was well loved by most (only Prince Luthor differed) of the empire. Immediately upon hearing Gotham’s need, he packed his bags and flew on the wind to Gotham, for his greatest desire was to meet the Batman.

Arriving in Gotham he was met by the sharp fanged fire breathing monstrosity as it made an attempt on the palace wherein dwelt the Prince and his family. The superman immediately flew to their defense and while the battle lasted the entirety of the day he managed to slay the beast.

Complete in his task the Superman flew to the Prince to inform him that the realm was now safe from the monster. Prince Bruce, while relieved knowing his city to be freed of the threat (and his children safe) had become enraptured upon seeing the shining hero who could defend all by day or night.

“I wish to know your name, sir,” said the prince.

“There is no point in knowing it your grace. I’ve heard that by night Gotham has its own defender who removed from his title of Batman simply becomes just another man. I am no different.”

“I see,” replied the prince. He was saddened by this, for as he was the Batman he wished to share in both worlds with the hero. Now all just deeds have a customary reward that come with them and in Gotham the slaying of a monster merited the hand (or at least the night) of a royal.

Prince Bruce knew to offer the hand of one of his daughters to the Superman and went to his eldest son Prince Richard and his wife the Princess Barbara (the daughter of his greatest general) for advice in how to approach the matter. As it was Prince Bruce had three daughters, though the youngest Princess Helena was still a babe in arms and much too young for marriage. As for the other two Princesses, Princess Barbara was an expert in the two girls and would be the best adviser in which daughter would be offered.

When Prince Bruce called on her, Princess Barbara gave her evaluation. Princess Cassandra was a rare raven haired beauty with a dark complexion that complemented her dark features perfectly. Yet the maiden was also exceptionally innocent so much that she was prone to sleeping bear chested and was completely unaware of the sexual connotation of doing so. To offer her hand would betray that innocence. Princess Stephanie, on the other hand, was her complete opposite. She was no maid and had already born a child, with flaxen hair. To offer her would risk insult (as only maids may be offered as a prize).

Now Princess Barbara knew Prince Bruce’s heart. As a child she had seen her father frequently encounter the Batman and in time she had donned cloak and mask and had joined the Batman in the nightly battles. Years of fighting alongside her sovereign had given her insight into him like no other (save potentially the chief steward, Alfred). She knew the father in Prince Bruce dreaded offering up any of his children (it had been hard enough for him to share Richard with her) but she had also seen how the Prince had looked at the hero. Her final offering of advice was not to hesitating in bringing his true feelings to the other hero.

So Prince Bruce departed his daughter-in-laws dwelling and sought out the Superman. By this time the sun was low in the sky, and, when he found the other hero, he took him by the hand and led him through a secret passage the snaked deep below the earth. The end destination was a massive cavern filled the equipment that was needed for the Batman to defend Gotham. And with night approaching it was time to transform into the Dark Knight.

The two walked in silence though the sound of children fighting could be heard echoing down the passage and sure enough the young princes were fighting in the cavern. The youngest two were fighting in which the Prince knew to be their typical manner while his second Prince Jason tried to egg them on and Prince Richard tried futilely to separate the brawling boys.

Superman surveyed the scene in confusion (for the young princes were already clad in the cloaks and masks that they wore by night to patrol the city). “Your Grace, what is this.”

Prince Bruce took a deep breath and began his explanation, “Earlier you told me that once the Batman was rid of his title he was just a man. The same is the case for royals. Stripped of my title I am just a man, but as it is I have my titles. By day I am Gotham’s Prince, and when the sun sets, I become the Batman. The moment I saw you I wished to share the whole of who I am with you. The Prince and the Dark Knight and, if you will have him, the man that I am beneath them, belong to you now. I am obligated out of royal protocol to offer one of my daughters to you and if you have no desire for me you may still have whichever one you choose.”

The superman was silent for what appeared to the Prince to be a disarmingly long time.

“I came seeking to know the Batman and when I arrived I found myself shocked to meet a man such as you. However, I am no fit consort to a Prince. I am a farmer’s son and work as a mere scribe in Metropolis. And I cannot give you heirs.”

“Heirs I have plenty of and scribe is just as much of a title as prince. I am asking for the man within.”

With that, Superman’s lips descended on the prince's. “Your Grace, call me Clark.”

Meanwhile, the squabbling children remained oblivious to the flurry of activity that followed.

Clark and Bruce lived happily ever after. For this is a Fairy Story.

With a he and a ho and a hey nany no, for this is a Fairy Story.

**Author's Note:**

> A Fairy Story
> 
> words and music by Shay Healy, Oisin Music Ltd, Ireland
> 
> In days of old in a kingdom bold, there lived a fearsome dragon.  
> And the King he was in great distress and the countries spirits flagoned.  
> Until one day there came a knight, he was handsome, bold, and charming.  
> And he slew the dragon with his sword with a smile that was so disarming.  
> With a hey and a ho and a hey nany no, a smile that was so disarming.
> 
> Said the King I wish to know your name, but the knight said do not bother.  
> For the name of a knight of the realm says he, is the same as any other.  
> Said the King tonight in my daughter's bed you shall take your leisure.  
> And she'll reward you for your deed, with a night of exhausting pleasure.  
> With a hey and a ho and a hey nany no, anight of exhausting pleasure.
> 
> One daughter she had raven hair, a maiden young and chaste.  
> And she slept all night in the pale moonlight, naked to the waist.  
> The other daughter she was fair, the fairest in the town.  
> And she slept all night in the pale moonlight naked from her small waist down.  
> With a hey and a ho and a hey nany no, naked from her small waist down.
> 
> Well the knight he spends many hour behind the castle wall.  
> But the ending to my story dear, isn't what it seems at all.  
> For in neither bed of neither maid was he repaid for his glory.  
> But he slept all night with the King instead for this is a fairy story.  
> With a hey and a ho and a hey nany no, for this is a Fairy story.


End file.
